


Dance with the Devil

by Mangalover4321



Series: Saturate [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Body Horror, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangalover4321/pseuds/Mangalover4321
Summary: Hold On...





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Again, originally posted on fanfiction.net but decided to crosspost it here. It is a very different universe compared to the canon storyline but I wanted to try something else. This story is heavily inspired by Breaking Benjamin's song "Dance with the Devil". This is the second part to the Dear Agony series.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.)_

* * *

The only thing he could in taste in his mouth was blood.

It had been like that for a while now as he licked his lips yet again.

* * *

_(Close your eyes, so many days go by._

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.)_

* * *

He opened his eyes to see darkness but also as if something were blinding him from seeing. His breath hitched in his throat as he attempted to move his body but his arms weighed heavy.

* * *

_(I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.)_

* * *

"He's awake." An unfamiliar voice spoke and he blinked at this before the blind was removed off of his eyes so he could see again. Before him was four people, two young men and two young women.

One had spiky red hair in a ponytail and tattoos instead of eyebrows that ran all down his body. His muscles showed through his tight black t-shirt he wore and a scowl appeared on his face.

Another had snow white hair that fell over one eye and the one eye that was revealed a sparking teal that held no emotion in it. He wore all blue clothes and a hood covered most of his face but seemed interested at looking at him.

One of the girls had long orange hair pulled back in ponytail and light blue eyes held amusement in them. She wore a school uniform which her breasts seemed to pop out from and a couple of rings glistened on her fingers.

The final one was a girl with a smile across her face and big round purple eyes, staring directly at him. She wore a green hoodie that covered her arms and her black hair was tied in a braid falling down to her back. A short skirt was seen through her hoodie and she smiled at him.

Then suddenly images slammed back to him as if waves crashing against a cliff side.

_His sister, Yuzu, her head torn off from her missing body and random limbs, maybe hers were piled in front of the head where blood continued to pour out._

_His father's was split right open. He could see his gushing brain and blood storm out and his intestines lay scattered on top of him. Blood spilled from where his stomach had been cut open and the smell betrayed the air. His eyes were plucked open to leave empty gaping holes to stare at._

_Then there was his other sister, Karin._

_Her body violated by the Hollow's hands. They had ripped out her spine and had it wrapped around her pale neck. They had twisted her body into a knot where her skin had been ripped apart to reveal some intestines being pushed out. Half her face's skin had been pulled out, leaving a pile of blood and muscles staring directly at him._

His breath hitched and clutched his fists tight, horror spreading across his face.

His family died and he was to late to do anything.

"Do you remember anything, Ichigo?"

He froze at the mention of his own name and looked towards the group in confusion.

"Huh?" he questioned them and the girl that pointed down to his right arm. He glanced down to it and his eyes grew large from it.

* * *

_(I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.)_

* * *

His right arm had become snow white and red marks twirled around it. His nails became sharp and fur appeared at the base of his wrist. Muscles were greatly defined by this change and most noticeable was the difference when it came up to his elbow where his skin color had returned to normal.

"What the hell?!" He shouted and moved it up to his face, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"You had appeared out of nowhere near a mall and started slaughtering the Hollows if it were nothing." The young man with red hair spoke and he blinked at this, his mind tearing apart about the after images of his dead family and the appearance of his right arm.

He couldn't make since of everything.

"They're all dead because I was too late." He muttered and trembled at this not knowing his eye color was gladly changing.

"Someone set it up that the Hollows were to kill your family."

* * *

_(_ _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight)_

* * *

"What?" He questioned the girl with black hair who them grabbed his changed hand.

"I believe someone set it all up." The girl stated and he stared at her in confusion, "This person wanted this all to happen. We managed to get you before this person captured you. I am deeply sorry about your lost and if we knew about it early, we would have gone after them."

His head hung low as he thought of his entire family gone and that he killed the Hollows.

"Am I a monster because I have their power?" He asked them and they all looked at each other in insecurity.

"No, the true monsters are those who did this to you and killed your family." The girl replied and he slowly clenched his fist as he tried to accept this.

"Stop lying to me." He hissed at her and she frowned at this.

Before he could stop himself, his hand grasped her throat.

* * *

_(_ _Trembling, crawling across my skin._

_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.)_

* * *

The three other people moved towards him and he scowled at this, sealing his eyes shut. His gripped tightened as he attempted to crush her wind pipe.

_"_ _You let them die. I won't accept your lies."_ He hissed at her in a different voice and began to hear a voice gradely whisper in his ear.

**"** **Exactly. They did this to you. They killed your family. You were to weak to do anything. Take the chance right now to get back at them."**

The voice was like a snake slithering around him and making him do his bidding.

And he could not help but wanting to aid the voice.

_"_ _You did this to me. You killed my family."_ He spoke to them and opened his eyes again to see that what he now grasped in his hand was a steel pole. He blinked in confusion and tried to understand what had happened.

"That isn't very nice, Ichigo! We're all here to help you!"

He snapped towards the voice and saw that the girl now stood to the side with a pout on her face.

"Huh?" he murmured and she placed a hand then on the others girl shoulder.

"Rangiku here can switch objects places by using ash!" the girl announced about the busty girl who simply shrugged at this,"Now, this power you have is another thing to talk about. I can help keep it in control for you."

"What do you mean?" He questioned as the voice again whispered at him, **"They are lying. What do you even know about them? She could be saying that to put your trust in her for just a second to betray you."**

Then she placed her hands on his face before moving close to him, her lips inches from his own until she finally placed them on his own. His eyes grew wide and went to rip off her off of him yet he couldn't pull her away.

A burden that fell before him and the small voice moments ago that persuaded him to kill her disappeared into the dark. She slowly pulled away and let a breath escape her lips as he blushed at this occurrence.

"I'll hold this power of yours back, Ichigo." She whispered and he somehow knew he should believe in her but not himself. She was telling the truth but power can be overwhelming.

* * *

_(I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.)_

* * *

He nodded at this while the others then moved closer to him as the girl held his hand tight.

"Glad to see that you are with us, Ichigo." the young man with spiky red hair said, "I am Renji Abarai. My ability is break apart objects and have them attack with my bidding."

Ichigo slowly nodded at this and stared at him before the young man with white hair then pointed to himself, "I am Tōshirō Hitsugaya. I can create and manipulate ice to my demand. I hope you do not bother me much."

Ichigo scowled at the boy's comment and then the young woman smiled at him, giving him a small wave.

"Rukia has already spoke of my name but I will repeat it anyway. I am Rangiku Matsumoto. My ability is transferring different objects by ash." She told him and the girl next him then stood up, grinning big.

"And I am Rukia Kuchiki! We meet earlier when you were attacking those Hollows. You have great power and I can't wait to have to help us fight against the Hollows! My ability is to seal! It can be memories, thoughts, powers and more through physical contact!" She announced to him and held her hand out to him.

* * *

_(Hold on. Hold on.)_

* * *

He reached towards and let out, "I am Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

_(Hold on. Hold on.)_

* * *

"And I will help you guys kill Hollows as long as I get to kill whoever set my family up to die." He stated and the group nodded at this.

Yet they did not notice the glimmer of white swirling around in his iris.

* * *

_(Goodbye.)_

* * *

_The End…?_


End file.
